


Taking Care

by fabrega



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blow Jobs, Caretaking, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega
Summary: Tomorrow, they'll probably both have to deal with the fallout of their bad days; tonight, they can rest.





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuutayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutayo/gifts).



> Happy holidays, Kai!!

Jesse can tell that Gabe's mission had gone poorly as soon as Gabe gets back to their quarters. He doesn't smile at Jesse when he comes in, and the tension is visible in his posture, his shoulders, his jaw. He's covered in dirt and blood, and he shucks his uniform off into a careless pile.

"How bad was it?" Jesse asks. He sets down his book but doesn't get up from the bed; when Gabe gets like this, he'll ask for the affection he needs, and until then he wants space.

Gabe gestures vaguely, describing something with his hands and a series of faces that Jesse has no chance of guessing. Eventually he says, "Gonna be a lot of paperwork."

Jesse snorts.

"How bad was yours?" Gabe asks. He's down to just his underwear now, and he gestures for Jesse to come over.

"Not great," Jesse admits as he makes his way up off the bed and into Gabe's arms. He wonders what his own tells are--if there's a pinch between his brows or something in his face that Gabe can see that tells him just as clearly how badly Jesse's own mission had gone. An alarm they hadn't known about had gone off about two-thirds of the way through the infiltration, and they'd had to rush the last third and fight their way out; they hadn't lost anyone, but two agents are in the infirmary and they'd killed a lot of people they probably wouldn't have otherwise needed to.

Gabe hugs him tightly, and they sag against each other, a moment of relief for both of them. Jesse lifts a hand and kneads gently into the muscles in Gabe's shoulders, where he knows Gabe's carrying most of his tension, and Gabe slumps against him even more, letting out a satisfied groan.

Tomorrow, they'll probably both have to deal with the fallout of their bad days; tonight, they can rest.

Gabe lets Jesse shepherd them both into the en suite bathroom, where he turns on the water in the shower as hot as it will go and ushers them both in. Jesse stands under the water and Gabe clings to him; they stay like that, the water running, for longer than Jesse expects. 

When Gabe finally pulls back a little, Jesse kisses him, and all the tension Jesse didn't know he still had eases out of him at the feeling of Gabe's lips against his. Jesse worries at Gabe's lower lip with his teeth, and the low sound Gabe makes in the back of his throat makes Jesse go weak with need.

They get clean in record time and move to the bed, where they tumble down together in a tangle of limbs. Jesse ends up on top of Gabe, and he kisses him like his life depends on it, like something awful will happen the first moment they're not as close as possible to each other. He can feel Gabe, hard, below him, and he rolls his hips so that his cock rubs up against Gabe's.

One of them lets out a high, needy noise, and Jesse realizes after a moment that it was him.

Almost quicker than Jesse can react, Gabe flips them both over so he's on top of Jesse and shimmies down Jesse's body to lap at Jesse's cock. His tongue is wicked, circling the head of Jesse's cock and then swiping down its length and back again, and it's all Jesse can do not to whimper at the sensation, so good but not quite enough.

"Gabe," he pants out, "C'mon, Gabe--"

He looks down, and Gabe grins at him--the first flash of real happiness Jesse's seen from him since he got back from this last mission--and takes Jesse into his mouth.

Gabe is eager and a little sloppy, his mouth warm and wet and everything Jesse wants. He's concentrating on what he's doing pretty intently, losing himself in the act a little. It's tough for Jesse to think right now, but the little part of his brain that isn't focused entirely elsewhere realizes that Gabe's mission must have been worse than Jesse had thought. 

Then Gabe does that thing with his tongue on the underside of Jesse's cock, and all the thoughts leave Jesse's head.

He looks beautiful like this, Jesse's cock in his mouth, and Jesse's pretty sure he manages to say so somewhere in all the babbling that leaves his mouth while Gabe's wicked tongue continues to work. He comes with little warning, the heat that's been building in his gut suddenly spilling out, and he just barely to bite out Gabe's name before he comes, pulsing, down Gabe's throat. He shudders through the orgasm and through the way Gabe tenderly licks his cock all the way clean, and even though he's already lying down, he feels like he sinks further into their mattress, boneless and satiated.

He looks down at Gabe, who makes eye contact and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, still grinning.

"Get up here," Jesse mumbles, closing his eyes again, and Gabe scoots up the bed to lie next to him. His body is warm and his cock is still hard, and Jesse hums happily as Gabe presses up against him. Gabe ruts up against Jesse's hip lazily, in utter contrast to the speed and frenzy with which they'd just been going.

Jesse's aware he hasn't been doing much of the work here. "I was going to take care of you," he says to Gabe, finally opening his eyes to look over at him.

Gabe shrugs, not stopping the movement of his hips. "You _are_ taking care of me."

Jesse laughs. "If you're sure."

Gabe nods and moves his hips again. "I'm sure."

Jesse reaches a hand down and wraps his fingers around Gabe's cock, relishing the little gasp Gabe lets out as he tightens his grip. Jesse knows what Gabe likes, so it would be easy to do this quick and dirty, but instead Jesse strokes him slowly, matching the lazy rhythm Gabe had established. Gabe's breathing stutters with each pull and twist; listening to him, like this, the last little bit of tension unknots itself in Jesse's chest.

Gabe's quiet when he comes, spilling hot across Jesse's fist and hip and stomach. He stays quiet afterwards, even as Jesse kisses him, and Jesse rolls back a little so he can make slightly concerned eye contact.

"Everything okay?"

Gabe's gaze focuses fully on Jesse, and, surprised, he nods. "Yeah. That was... I needed that." He kisses Jesse, deeply and sweetly.

"Glad I could help." Jesse grins. "Let's be honest, we're pretty bad at taking care of ourselves, so we've gotta look out for each other."

The smile Gabe gives him in return is soft. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
